Now, It's Extremely Okay
by Rebel97Justice
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang 3395. Warning : No Inces..  Agak GeJe/charadeath/typo  Mind to review?


**Now, It's Extremely Okay**

_**Fic kedua di fandom ini! **__**Drabble singkat tentang 3395.. Terinspirasi dari soal di Ujian Bahasa Indonesia.. thanks 4 my teacher.. haha..**_

_**Warning : No Inces Here..**_

* * *

><p>Hujan mambasahi Namimori.<p>

Seorang pemuda dengan kepala _turf_ berdiam diri di tengah hujan sambil termenung. Sambil merogoh kantongnya, dirinya berharap menemukan benda itu segera. Satu-satunya kenangan berbentuk material yang ditinggalkan oleh adik perempuannya.

"Hujan ini betul-betul deras to the extreme" gumam Vongola Guardian of the Sun itu. Dia tetap mencari-cari barang yang disayanginya to the extreme. "Sial.. Di mana kalung itu?"

.

.

.

Seharusnya Kyoko memasuki jenjang SMA bulan ini. Aku merindukan senyumnya yang lugu dan tawa polosnya. Bagaimana dia sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja to the extreme? Aku tahu, dia sudah pergi jauh dan aman di sana. Namun.. Mengapa aku masih khawatir to the extreme?

.

.

.

Suara tangisan bayi dari ruang bersalin mengagetkanku. Aku beranjak dari ruang tunggu dan berlari to the extreme untuk melihat adikku. Adik yang betul-betul kunantikan sejak lama.

"Ryohei, ini adik perempuanmu"

Aku melihat sesosok bayi yang manis di dekapan ibuku. Ini.. Adik yang sudah lama kunantikan..

Detik itupun aku bersumpah untuk melindunginya. melindungi adik perempuanku.

.

.

.

"Onii-chan! Jangan memaksakan dirimu!"

Segerombolan anak berengsek menggodai adikku. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menerimanya to the extreme. Namun, aku kalah. Aku tidak sekuat itu. Aku bahkan tak bisa melindungi adikku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya membuatnya menangis.

"Sudahlah, Kyoko, jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja to the extreme!"

Aku berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Kyoko, adikku. Namun, pada akhirnya, aku tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Onii-chan! Aku tidak mau kau berkelahi lagi!" tangisnya

"Yah.. Kalau itu maumu, aku janji!"

Aku berbohong. Sesungguhnya, aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindunginya. Dan terlebih lagi, aku adalah laki-laki. Aku harus berkelahi untuk melindunginya. Aku hanya berjanji untuk melindunginya.. Dan terus menyayanginya..

"Janji."

.

.

.

.

"Apa sih, yang Onii-chan lakukan akhir-akhir ini?" gumam Kyoko.

Yah, wajar saja Kyoko khawatir tentang kakaknya itu. Akhir-akhir ini Kakaknya tidak masuk ke sekolah. Belum lagi, selalu mendapatkan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

Bagaimanapun, Ryohei tak dapat memberitahu adiknya tentang pertarungannya memperebutkan Vongola Ring dengan Varia. Dia tak ingin melibatkan adiknya dengan hal-hal berbahaya semacam mafia dan pertarungan. Dia menutupi semua rahasia itu.

"Ini hanya pertandingan Sumo! Ahahahahaha! Dan cincin ini hadiahnya!"

Anehnya, Kyoko tak pernah curiga pada kelakuan Onii-chan-nya yang tak wajar.

.

.

.

.

Kutonjok wajah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Aku sungguh marah padanya. Kenapa dia begitu santainya memberitahu Kyoko tentang hal-hal mafia itu? Apa dia ingin Kyoko dalam bahaya? Aku tahu kalau Sawada tak mungkin mencelakai Kyoko. Aku pun tahu, kalau cepat atau lambat, Kyoko harus tahu. Namun mengapa aku marah pada Sawada?

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku marah pada diriku, yang ketakutan. Takut tak bisa melindungi Kyoko lagi.

"Satu pukulan sudah cukup! Aku juga laki-laki!" kataku lirih.

Dan rupanya, Gokudera tidak terima kalau aku menonjok wajah Sawada. Maaf, Sawada..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini dia, ketemu to the extreme!"

Sasagawa Ryohei menemukan kalung dari adiknya itu. Kalung dari adiknya yang telah pergi.

.

.

.

"Onii-chan, aku sudah mengetahui semua rahasiamu" kata Kyoko kepadaku.

"Apakah kau tak apa-apa to the extreme dengan itu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, malah aku lega dengan ini, karena aku sudah tahu semuannya"

Dia tersenyum. Ternyata Sawada benar. Lebih baik kalau Kyoko tahu.

"Oh ya, Onii-chan, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" katanya menyodorkan sebuah kalung berbentuk matahari.

"Woaaaaah! Kalung yang keren to the extremeeee! sankyuu, Kyoko!"

"Onii-chan, kalau hatimu sedang sedih, lihatlah kalung itu. Matahari akan menghangatkan hatimu. Sama seperti Onii-chan yang seperti matahari.."

Sejjurnya, aku tak mengerti yang dia katakan. Namun aku hanya tersenyum dan memakai kalung itu.

"Yozh! Aku jadi bersemangat to the extreme sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari hujan itu, semuanya hilang.

.

.

Kyoko telah pergi. Aku gagal untuk melindunginya. Seseorang telah menghilangkan kesempatannya untuk hidup.

.

.

.

Di hari hujan itu juga, kami mengucapkan salam perpisahan kami yang terakhir padanya. Hari itulah pemakamannya.

"Kyoko-chan, maafkan aku!" tangis Sawada.

Perasaan Sawada pasti sama sepertiku. Dia pun bersumpah akan melindungi Kyoko. Namun dia gagal.. Sama sepertiku.. Aku hanya mengelus pundak Sawada dan berkata, "Kyoko sedah bahagia dan aman di sana"..

Yah, walau dalam hatiku, aku menangis keras..

Sama seperti tangisan keluarga Vongola yang pecah di hari itu..

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kalungnya ketemu!" sorak Ryohei semangat dalam hujan.

Hujan mengingatkan Ryohei pada hari kepergian Kyoko..

"Kyoko" gumamnya

Namun, Ryohei ingat betul pesan adiknya saat memberikan kalung itu padanya. Itu membuatnya sedikit lega.. Dia, tahu, kalau Kyoko pasti tersenyum kalau melihat dirinya behagia.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupakan aku, Onii-chan"

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

**Aah.. Fanfic ini berakhir Geje pula.. Haha..**

**Bagian yang Kyoko lahir mungkin aneh, karena Ryohei seharusnya baru umur 1th**

**Anggap saja umurnya sudah 4 atau 5.. Haha..**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
